The present invention relates to means for mounting electrical ceiling fans in rooms with cathedral-style ceilings. These ceilings typically have exposed rafters or joists. Ceiling fans are mounted to wooden support members installed between two adjacent rafters. Accepted practice for mounting ceiling fans in cathedral ceilings is for the contractor to mount the ceiling fan to a support consisting of 2.times.4 studs, which can be unsightly. Another option is for the finish carpenter to measure, cut and build a wooden frame between the rafters or exposed joists. This is a relatively expensive process, and, unless the carpenter is skilled, produces an unattractive mounting. At best, the results are unpredictable.
There are various inventions which are supports or frames for mounting ceiling fans in ordinary covered ceilings, but at the present time, the inventor is unaware of any pre-manufactured mounting device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,211, Jorgenson, describes a means for mounting ceiling fans in horizontal ceilings, but does not include a decorative mounting box, and is not applicable to cathedral-style ceilings. The Jorgenson device is intended to replace the electrical service box common in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,412, Hung et al., discloses another means for mounting ceiling fans between ceiling joists, but does not include means for concealing unsightly wires or mounting devices in an exposed mounting position. The device is intended to be located behind a decorative ceiling surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,428, Grimes, is similarly a support system located behind a decorative ceiling surface, as is U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,994, Dover et al. The present invention is intended to be visible from the living area of the room in which the fan is mounted, and does not provide support for the electrical service box, which avoids conflict with existing building code requirements for electrical service.